


I Dare You

by rtverse



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Dare, Fluff, M/M, also mavin, i don't know how to tag things, i guess, it's just cute office raywood okay, lots of cursing because this is achievement hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtverse/pseuds/rtverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin proposes a dare, and like the idiot he is, Ryan agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood for some good office Raywood, so this happened. I like it, and I hope you guys do too!

"Hey, Ryan, you up for a bet?"

He turns to the Brit with an eyebrow raised. "Depends, is it going to end up with my stuff destroyed?"

Gavin huffs indignantly, offended at even the suggestion that he would do something like that. Even though he absolutely would. "Of course not, I'm not a bloody lunatic like you."

The gent puts his hands behind his head and leans back in his chair. "Okay, then what? What could you possibly have come up with that you would want to pay me to do?"

The smug little shit just smirks. "How about this, instead of a bet, I dare you to do something, and you get to dare me as well."

Ryan taps his fingers on his desk and hums, considering. "I can't think of anything too awful you could make me do, so... Fuck it. Sure. You're on." Gavin grins, almost evilly. "Okay, now you're worrying me."

The lad giggles and leans forward in his seat. He glances around the room, confirming its emptiness, and speaks. "I dare you to kiss Ray."

The older man flushes immediately. "I... Fuck. You're an asshole."

Gavin just smiles even more mischievously. "You agreed! You'll absolutely thank me later, but you agreed, so stop being a bloody wimp and go do it."

Ryan gives him a pointed look. "Will I really though? Will I really be thanking you after the entire office has a weird awkward tension because of _you and your dumb bet?"_

Gavin scoffs. "First of all, it's your fault for underestimating my dares. Second, that can't be any worse than the obvious sexual tension that you oblivious idiots cause, and also, there's not going to be a damn weird awkward tension unless you don't do it!"

Ryan sighs, knowing that Gavin's not going to give on this. "Fine, I'll fucking do it. Just know that you should be worried about what I'm going to dare you to do."

The Brit blanches slightly at that, but keeps the cocky grin plastered on his face. "Have fun!"

Ryan rolls his eyes and mumbles something vaguely insulting under his breath.

He heads over to the kitchen where a bunch of his coworkers are hanging out.

"Hey, anyone seen Ray?"

\----------

"Oh, hey Ryan."

The youngest lad was hidden in a random unused office room, playing 3DS like the huge fucking nerd he is.

Ryan smiles awkwardly and scratches at the back of his head. "Uh, hey."

Ray looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, closing the handheld. "What's up? You're being weird." He opens his mouth to speak but no functional words escape, much to Ray's amusement. "Alright, you're losing it."

Ryan chuckles lightly. "Yeah, probably. But, uh, hey, I made a deal with Gavin. The fucking idiot," he mumbles the last part under his breath.

Ray takes a long breath. "Fuck, here we go. Okay, what's he making you do?"

The older man gives him a sheepish look. "He, uh, dared me to kiss you."

Ray's eyes widen, almost comically. "Wow, okay, did not see that one coming." Ryan just nods, the conversation descending into tense silence. After a few minutes of the predicted awkward tension, the lad looks back up at him. "Are you gonna do it?"

"I'm not sure," Ryan says honestly, chewing on his bottom lip. "It could make things weird."

Ray snorts. "Please, you're involved. Things have always been weird. Get over it and fucking kiss me, you shit."

Ryan stares at him blankly, not expecting that response. "Are you sure?"

Ray rolls his eyes, sighing. "Fucking Christ, I have to do everything around here," he mumbles, standing up and walking over to a very frozen Ryan Haywood. He gets up onto his tiptoes (though he'd never admit that part) and places a hand on his cheek before softly pressing their lips together.

They stay like that for a moment, Ryan wide-eyed and unmoving while the small Puerto Rican kisses him slowly, waiting (kind of) patiently for a reaction. He finally snaps out of it and spins them around, pushing Ray against the wall. The lad seems slightly surprised by the sudden move but goes with it, pushing back against him. Ryan kisses back forcefully, his palms on the wall on either side of Ray.

Ray snakes his arms up over his shoulders, clasping his hands together at the back of Ryan's neck. He bites teasingly at his lower lip. Ryan responds by moving his hands to Ray's waist and pulling him closer. 

The gent kisses him one last time before pulling away to catch his breath. "Fuck."

Ray nods in agreement, leaning his forehead against Ryan's. "Yeah, that."

Ryan pulls back slightly, biting his lip. "I... don't know what to say after that."

Ray snickers and reaches up to run a hand through his hair. "Yeah, me either." They stand there in silence again. Ray looks away, biting his lip. "I like you, if hadn't figured that out."

Ryan nods slowly, still processing. He looks up at Ray and only pauses for a second before kissing him again.

It doesn't last, because an instant after their lips meet, Geoff walks in and basically has a heart attack.

"Holy fuck, what?!"

They jump apart, startled by the interruption. Ryan turns to Geoff slowly, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Uh... Hi?"

The older gent just stares at them, unsure how to react. "I... What?"

Ray bites his lip and shrugs, not meeting Geoff's gaze.

Before they can continue, Gavin appears in the doorway. "What's happening?"

Geoff gestures wildly, still confused. "I don't know, I just, I walked in and they were all over each other, I'm so fucking lost."

Gavin steps forward with a smirk. "Oh, so you actually did it?"

Geoff just throws his hands up in defeat. "Someone needs to explain this to me me."

"Right, so I dared Ryan to kiss Ray."

The older gent sighs and rakes a hand through his hair. "Damn, okay, seems like that fucking worked out."

Ray smirks, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "Yeah, apparently."

They stand there awkwardly for a minute before drifting their separate ways - well, as separate as going back to the same office can be.

On the way back, Ryan nudges Ray. He looks up at the taller man, who meets his gaze with a warm smile. "Come over tonight?"

The lad grins. "Definitely." Ryan ruffles his hair a bit and heads to his chair, Ray fixing his hair with a huff. Ryan's about to start working before he remembers.

"Hey, Gavin?"

The Brit spins around. "What?"

Ryan just smirks, a plan forming in his head. "It's your turn."

Gavin's eyes widen, already knowing where this is going and feeling his heart speed up at the thought. "Ryan, don't-"

"I dare you to kiss Michael."

Gavin sighs and mumbles under his breath. "Goddammit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants it, I'm absolutely willing to write a part two to this showing Gavin completing his part of the agreement, so just let me know if you do.
> 
> Anyway, I'm Raywood trash, and I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> EDIT: Part two happened! Hope you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin completes his part of the agreement, but of course it's not that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I got a lot of support on the first part and that's just really amazing, honestly thank you all so much. It really means a lot. I hope you all like it!

"Do I... have to do it right now?" The Brit shifts in his seat nervously, wringing his hands as he asks.

Ryan pauses for a moment, considering the question. "You know what? No. If you want to go get drunk or whatever it is you guys do, fucking go for it, just, you know, do it."

Gavin smiles weakly, a bit relieved but still freaking out. "Right, I'm gonna go invite him for bevs then." He walks out, leaving Geoff and Ray to interrogate Ryan.

"Why are you having him kiss Michael?" Geoff asks, eyebrows furrowed.

Ryan leans back in his chair and crosses his arms. "I'm making him do the exact same thing he made me do."

Ray raises an eyebrow at him. "And what's that?"

Ryan laughs lightly. "You really don't know?"

"Obviously not, just fucking tell us!" Geoff's getting frustrated, and Ryan puts his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine. I'm making him kiss his crush. Duh."

A looking of understanding washes over Ray's face. "Huh. That makes sense."

Meanwhile, Geoff is losing his shit. "What? He likes Michael?! Jesus Christ, I'm really oblivious to shit happening right in front of me. What else am I missing? Like, oh, let me guess, Ryan's actually a serial killer."

"That's not new, and shockingly, no," Ryan smirks, amused by the gent's frustration.

Geoff takes a deep breath to focus on the more pressing matters at hand. "Right, okay, he likes Michael, so what if this doesn't go well?"

Ray glances over at Ryan and they exchange an "is he fucking serious right now?" look. "Man, you really are oblivious."

Geoff scoffs at the lad's reply, pretending to be much more offended than he actually is. "Whatever, if it goes wrong, I'm not gonna be the one picking up the pieces."

"Yeah, that's the last thing you have to worry about," Ryan chuckles, turning back to his desk just as the pair in question walk in, giggling about something.

Seriously, how oblivious can Geoff be?

\----------

"Hey, Gav?"

The Brit turns to face a fairly drunk Michael, grinning slightly at the slurred words. "Yeah?"

The older lad takes a sip of his beer and looks around the lively bar. "Wanna get out of here and go play GTA or some shit?"

Gavin nods, plans flickering through his head. "Sounds top." Michael rolls his eyes at the phrasing and stands up, only slightly unbalanced.

Gavin follows, pretty much as far gone as Michael at this point. Driving definitely would not be a thing, even if they actually had a car with them.

They call for a ride and go to Michael's apartment, giggling about dumb shit on the way (as usual).

Once inside, Gavin flops down onto the couch while Michael heads to the kitchen to grab enough bevs to sustain them for a while.

Alone, Gavin bites his lip, worrying about the dare. "What am I gonna do?" he mumbles, not noticing that Michael had just returned.

"Do about what?"

The younger lad freezes, knowing he's definitely been caught. "Uh... What?"

Michael sighs and sits next to him, setting down the drinks. "Okay, I may be pretty drunk, but I'm definitely not wasted enough to be oblivious to the fact that something is obviously bothering you."

Gavin forces a weak smile onto his face, but it's definitely not convincing. "Not sure what you're talking about, everything's top."

Michael just scoffs. "Bullshit. Tell me," he says, his voice softening just slightly as he turns to Gavin.

The flustered Brit flushes at the sudden lack of distance between them. "I-I'm fine, promise."

Michael leans back a bit and rolls his eyes, not buying it at all. "Either you tell me, or I call Geoff who was absolutely freaking out about _something_ earlier."

The younger lad looks down and chews his lip for a while, preparing himself for what he had known was going to happen anyway. "Right. So, uh... Earlier I made a deal with Ryan, yeah? That I'd dare him to do something, and then he could dare me to do something in return. Well... I dared him to kiss Ray, so that happened, and then..." he trails off, not sure how to continue.

Michael, who had been staring in the general direction of the TV, turned back to face him. His voice is soft, and his expression is unreadable. "He dared you to kiss me, didn't he?"

Gavin inhales sharply, hands clenching into fists as he nods. "Y-yeah."

The older lad turns away again, his quiet humming the only sound in the awkwardly quiet room. "I kind of figured."

They sit there in complete silence for a couple minutes, both unsure of what to do.

Finally, Gavin takes a deep breath and faces Michael. "Should we just do it?"

The corner of Michael's mouth twitches upwards the tiniest bit before he nods, waiting for the younger man to make a move.

He does so after another moment of hesitation. The Brit reaches over and pulls Michael towards him, the distance between their lips suddenly only centimeters. Gavin leans in that final little bit and connects them, their mouths touching gently. He moves slowly, instantly wanting to deepen the kiss but refusing to let himself do that. It'd just make things weird, as if they aren't already.

Michael pushes forward, the kiss getting more intense for just seconds before he pulls away with wide eyes. They stare at each other with identical stunned expressions on their faces. Suddenly, Gavin stands up and bolts, leaving them both with flustered thoughts and memories flitting through their heads.

\----------

"I screwed up, Ryan. I've buggered it all."

Ryan raises an eyebrow at the lad. "Okay, first off, English. Second, what?"

Gavin groans. "I kissed Michael, because, you know, bet, and then I ran off because I'm an awkward idiot."

Ryan chuckles lightly at that. "So you guys kissed, and then you just bolted?"

The Brit huffs. "Well, yeah, but he also looked really startled and flustered and stuff, even though I told him what was happening, but I was pretty flustered too, an-"

"You're rambling." Gavin flushes, and the gent gives him a sympathetic smile. "Look, I seriously doubt you've messed everything up. It's pretty obvious to everyone except you that he's completely head over heels for you, so stop freaking out and _go talk to him._ "

Various expressions wash over the Brit's face as he takes all of that in. "He's... What?"

"He's right," Ray, who had walked in at some point during Ryan's speech, comments. "He definitely does like you. So stop being a lazy piece of shit and go fuck already so the sexual tension in this office can lower at least a little bit."

Gavin's face burns even redder than before, if that's possible, but he nods and stands. "Right. I'll go talk to him."

He walks out, but not without hearing Ray's shout of "Use protection!" Typical.

\----------

Michael's in the kitchen, eating some random sandwich that he got from who knows where. Probably the kitchen. He glances up at who had walked in before directing his eyes back toward his food, cheeks flushing slightly. "Hi."

Gavin smiles awkwardly. "Hey. Uh... Can we talk?"

The older lad swallows his bite and continues to stare at his sandwich. "What's there to talk about? I think we both know exactly what happened."

Gavin shifts awkwardly, chewing on his lip. "I guess so..." He stands there for a moment, receiving absolutely no response from Michael. "We can't be all awkward, though. We still have to work together, and record, and all that stuff. Like nothing happened."

Michael snorts humorlessly. "Easy for you to say."

Gavin furrows his eyebrows, confused. "The hell does that mean?"

The older lad sighs and finally turns to look at him. "What do you think?"

Gavin looks down, still shifting from foot to foot. "I mean, I guess I'm sorry that I like you and all that, but this is dumb."

Now it's Michael's turn to be confused. "Wait, you like me?"

Gavin lifts his head back up and raises an eyebrow. "Yeah? That's the bloody problem, right? I like you and that's awkward, and that's why-" He's cut off by Michael standing up swiftly and walking directly over to him before pressing their lips together.

It's the same kind of slow kiss as before, except this time Gavin is the stunned one. He stays frozen for a moment before pulling away, trying to figure out what just happened.

Michael rolls his eyes with a small smile. "I like you, dipshit."

The younger lad lets the words sink in for a moment before he grabs Michael's wrist and pulls them back together, finally getting a kiss where they're both on the same page.

Since they're standing in the middle of the kitchen, it's not much of a make out session, but it's a hell of a kiss. Gavin leads Michael's arms up onto his shoulders and lets them rest there, his own hands scrunching Michael's curls. It's still slow and sweet, and just everything they wanted.

Watching from behind the door, Ryan can't help but smile. Ray just mouths "FINALLY," and Ryan has to muffle his laughter as to not be caught by the preoccupied lads.

The kiss ends after what seems like both eternities and mere seconds to the two men. Gavin just grins like an idiot, Michael poking his cheek in response. "We should probably go back to the office," the older lad comments.

Gavin nods, still giddy. "Probably."

They head back in to see Ray and Ryan looking suspicious, to say the least.

Ryan's sitting at his desk with his headphones on, and... "Ryan, they're not even plugged in, really?"

Ryan looks up sheepishly at Michael, who's pretending to be annoyed, but is really still on too much of a high from the whole kiss thing to really mind.

"Yeah, we may have seen the whole thing," Ray admits from his desk in the corner. "You guys are cute. Just, please, no jizz on the desk."

Michael chuckles lightly and Gavin just blushes for what seems like the billionth time today.

"Yeah, save that for the apartment," Ryan agrees, teasing.

Ray raises an eyebrow at that. "Yeah, sure, still wouldn't necessarily recommend fucking on a desk, but whatever you're into."

Michael rolls his eyes and plops in his chair. "Shut up, you're gonna break Gavin, and we need to record soon."

An extremely flustered Gavin heads to his seat, heat radiating off of his face in waves. "Yeah, Christ, you're gonna turn me into a bloody tomato."

Now Michael's laughing. "Okay, you shut the fuck up too, just all of you, shut up you fucking nerds. I hate all of you."

They respond with varied mumbles of "Bullshit," and Gavin goes a step further by leaning over and kissing the corner of his mouth cheekily.

Michael smiles to himself, fiddling with his headphones. "Yeah, bullshit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea of how to continue this (maybe? I'm not sure if it's better to just leave it as it is but we'll see) where the dare kind of gets turned into a whole thing at the office and suddenly there's rules for it and it's happening all over the office and that could be fun. If you want, send me people to get dared for that, and I guess we'll see how that all goes.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and let me know what you liked and what I can improve and all those good things!


End file.
